Fluttershy's Nightmare
by Neoraichu
Summary: Fluttershy finds a strange totally black mare in the woods. Is she sick? Why can't she remember who she is? Why does she mainly move around at night? Why does the sun bother her? Is she in love with Fluttershy? So many mysteries...
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Nightmare

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

One day, Fluttershy was tending to the animals when Angel came to her. He seemed to be rather agitated.

"What is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

The bunny grabbed her foreleg and tugged.

"You want to show me something?"

He nodded as he kept tugging.

"Alright," she sighed, "Take me there."

He released her leg and ran for the woods. Fluttershy did her best to follow along. The bunny led her into the bushes, deep into the woods along an animal trail. He suddenly stopped and pointed at a tree.

"A tree bothers you?" she asked. He shook his head 'no'.

"There's something in the tree bothering you?" Again, head shakes 'no'.

"Is there something on the other side of the tree bothering you?" He nodded 'yes'.

Fluttershy quietly approached the tree and peered around it to see... a black mare laying on the ground.

"Oh no," gasped Fluttershy (quietly).

She approached the black mare and noticed that it was either deeply asleep or unconscious. Neither one seemed very good, since it was the middle of the day at the time.

"Angel," she asked, "Would you please go to Ponyville and get help?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"No? Why not?"

He shook his head 'no' again.

"Please," she pleaded, "for me?"

He sighed and ran off for Ponyville.

She waited for a while until some ponies showed up. It was Applejack, Big Macintosh, Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Spike was also there on Twilight's back.

"What all's the matter, sugar-cube?" asked Applejack.

"I found this mare in the woods," said Fluttershy as she stood over the black mare, "I need your help to get her back to my house. I can't tell if she's sick or not, and she's been unconscious since I found her."

"Well," mused Twilight, "I suppose we should build a travois and use it to drag her back to your place."

"We jus needs some strong branches and some ropes," said Applejack, "I thinks I got enough rope on me. I've been practicing rope tricks lately, so I has a couple of my lassos on me."

"A travois is best pulled by one pony. I can pull her all the way back to Fluttershy's house all by myself," said Big Macintosh, "Jus let me do all of the work."

The rest just nodded and got to gathering materials. Soon, Big Mac was hooked up to a jury-rigged travois, and the unconscious black mare was dragged onto it, and tied down to it. Fluttershy and Applejack went ahead to find the best path to use, Rainbow Dash flew overhead to see far ahead, and Twilight (and Spike on her back) and Pinkie Pie walked by the black mare to keep an eye on her.

"I don't think I've ever seen her around Ponyville before," mused Pinkie.

"I'm sure you don't know _every_ mare in Ponyville," answered Twilight.

"I'm sure I know most of them," she replied, "They almost all been to one or another of my parties. Besides, I've never seen a coat that's so darkly black before. She appears to be fully grown, but she doesn't have a cutie mark either."

Twilight caught herself staring at the black rump, and realized that Pinkie was right: _there was no cutie marks_. She noted something else as well: _Whenever the mare was exposed to the sunlight over a large part of her body, she twitched and jerked_. The crowded trees kept most of the sun off her as they worked their way towards Fluttershy's house.

"Something's not right here," said Twilight quietly, "and I have every intention of finding out exactly what it is." It was concerning enough that she stopped the group at the edge of the woods.

The last hundred feet or so to Fluttershy's house was open and sunny.

"I know this is going to sound odd, but I'm going ahead to open the front door. When you're ready, Big Macintosh, I want you to _run_ as fast as you can from here all the way to the porch. We have to get her into the house as quick as we can."

"Yup," he answered, "that all's odd, but I do it fer you."

"Why would that be needed?" asked Dash.

"I don't know for sure," replied Twilight, "but I have a hunch it's something we simply must do."

"Is it the sun that's bothering you?" asked Pinkie.

"No," she answered, "but I think the sun is bothering this black mare. I just can't shake the feeling that a lot of exposure to the sun is really bad for her."

"All right," said Big Mac, "by the time you open the front door, I'll be ready to run the distance."

"If I fly overhead, I can cut down on the exposure to the sun's rays," offered Dash.

"Me too!" said Fluttershy in an excited (yet quiet) tone.

"I'm sure that will really help," said Twilight as she trotted off for Fluttershy's front door.

As soon as the front door was opened, Big Mac started running. Dash and Fluttershy flew overhead, using their bodies to block as much of the sun's rays as they could. He ran hard, literally charging the whole distance across the open ground. He was extending his legs so much that his hooves nearly clipped the mare's head. In a matter of seconds, Big Mac had dragged the mare across the open area, and was pulling her up the steps to the front door.

Twilight looked down on the black mare as she said, "I think she's alright."

"I could use a drink," said Big Mac.

"Wait here," said Fluttershy, "and I'll get some fruit punch for everyone."

"That would be swell," he replied.

Fluttershy went into the house, and returned with several glasses, a large pitcher of fruit punch and a bucket of ice on a small trolley. Each glass had it's own straw. She poured the punch as everyone gathered around it, and the trolley was set so that Big Mac didn't have to unhook the travois to reach his glass. After everyone drank their fill, Fluttershy said, "I just need to get her to a guest room on the second floor. I'm really glad you all came to help me like this."

"You help us so much," said Dash, "We'd have to be total tools not to help you back."

They all giggled at that.

The group hauled the black mare up the stairs to the guest room, where she was untied and moved onto the bed. Once in bed, Fluttershy used the top of her pastern to check the mare's temperature from her poll.

"She doesn't seem feverish," she said, "but I'll use the rectal thermometer later to be sure."

"We should get Nurse Redheart or Nurse Tenderheart over here to be safe," said Twilight, "While you're totally good with animals, we should get professional opinions about ponies."

"I agree," said Fluttershy quietly.

"It's not that I'm questioning your..."

"There's no need to explain. I totally understand."

Twilight nodded at her friend's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 2

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

Nurse Redheart came over to Fluttershy's house on a house call. She wore her Nurse's saddlebags and was wearing her stethoscope about her neck. She knocked on the door with her hoof.

Fluttershy answered the door. "Please come in," she said.

"So where's this patient that Spike sent me over to see?"

"She's upstairs in the guest room."

"Please lead me to her."

Fluttershy turn and led Nurse Redheart into the house. She led the Nurse up the stairs to the Guest Room. Opening the door, the shy Pegasus led the Earth pony into the room where she saw that Applejack, Big Macintosh, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle were waiting for them. The Nurse made her way over to the bed where the mysterious black mare lay.

"I can't say I've seen her around here before," commented the Nurse, "and I certainly can't say I've seen a coat that was so black before either."

"That's totally what I said," said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I can't say anything more until we're done with the examination."

She pulled a flashlight from her bag, and then used her hoof to open one eye. "Oh my stars," said the Nurse unexpectedly.

The others pressed in closer to see what the nurse saw, and they gasped when they saw that the whites of her eyes were black as night, and her irises were a dark metallic purple in color. When the nurse looked closely, she could swear that there was small star-like spots of light in the blackness of the 'whites' of her eyes.

"Whoa," said Twilight Sparkle, "I've never seen the likes of that."

"This is no ordinary pony," said the Nurse, "but I have no idea what all this means. Is this a new species of pony? Or perhaps it's some strange mutation like being albino?"

"I have to get back to the library so I can see if any of the books say anything about this," said Twilight seriously. She left the room as she went back home, where she felt that Spike would be waiting for her.

The Nurse examined the black pony, taking and measuring her vital signs. It took awhile to take it all in, but she finally announced, "Other than her eyes, and a body temperature about 4 degrees below what is considered normal, she's completely healthy. I can't find any particular reason why she shouldn't be awake right now. It seems like she just needs her rest."

"Thank you," said Fluttershy quietly, "for all of your hard work, Nurse Redheart."

"Of course," she replied, "When she comes around, stop by the office so we can check her more thoroughly. If you don't come by in a couple of days, I'll stop by here and check up on her again."

Fluttershy simple nodded as the Nurse left.

"Well," said Pinkie Pie, "I suppose we should get moving as well. It looks like you have everything under control here."

"Thank you for all of your help everyone," said Fluttershy quietly.

"It's not a problem," said Dash, "That's what friends are for, after all."

Everyone other than Fluttershy and the black mare left, leaving the two of them alone. Fluttershy watched the others leave from the second story window before turning back to the strange black mare.

"What are you?" she asked quietly, and of course got no response.

...

Fluttershy spent the rest of the day checking on her new patient in the quiet moments when she wasn't tending to the animals needs or performing her other duties. The black mare neither woke nor did her condition appear to change.

For some reason, none of the animals in the house went near the sleeping black mare, nor even her bunny Angel. Even the birds would not alight on the window sill of the guest room. None of them would explain why.

Fluttershy fixed herself dinner, and checked up on the patient who was sill not awake.

Just as she was about to turn in for the night, she heard a disturbance from the guest room. Opening the door, she noticed that the guest was finally up and around.

"Well," she said quietly, "You're up. Perhaps we can find out who you are now."

"I wish I could help you," replied the black mare, "but I don't know that myself."

"You don't," she asked, "Do you have amnesia?"

"I wish I knew if I did."

"I see."

"So what are you up to?"

"I was about to got to bed."

"Well, then I'll just have to find something to do while you're sleeping."

"I have some books in my library," suggested Fluttershy, "perhaps you should try reading some of them?"

"All right, I'll try that."

Fluttershy led the black mare to her book collection before she crawled off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 3

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

Fluttershy lay wide awake in bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She just lay on her back with her forelegs pulled against her chest.

Then she heard a mare saying, "Fluttershy... Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy lifted her head enough to see that Twilight Sparkle was standing at the end of her bed. She wondered when and how her friend got in. There was no flash of light indicating that Twilight used her teleportation power.

"Twilight?" she asked quietly.

"Don't move," came the response, "Don't spoil the moment."

She watched as the violet unicorn came up to the end of the bed and stuck her nose down between the legs of the Pegasus. The horn glowed in a color that Fluttershy had never seen on Twilight's horn before.

Fluttershy squirmed as the violet unicorn nosed and deeply sniffed at her femslit, but discovered to her horror that she could not move.

"What are you doing to me?" demanded Fluttershy (quietly).

When the violet unicorn looked into Fluttershy's eyes, she suddenly saw that her eyes had changed into images of the full moon.

"I want to please you," she answered, and then she used her tongue to deeply lick the length of her femslit.

"Please stop that," she pleaded (quietly), "This isn't what I want."

"Your body says otherwise," purred her friend as she continued to lap at the femslit, driving her tongue deeper between the Pegasus' nether lips.

"Please. Don't. Stop," she pleaded between pants, "This isn't like you at all."

"You know so little about what I'm really like," she replied, "You hardly know me at all." She made her point by spreading her vaginal lips wide open with her hooves and thrusting her tongue deep within Fluttershy's vaginal opening. Fluttershy couldn't help but to gasp and moan as she was penetrated by the tongue. Between the violet unicorn's tongue and the tingling excitement of her vagina, Fluttershy was quickly becoming slick and wet from the flow of her juices.

"Please. Don't. Stop," she softly pleaded between her moans and gasps.

"I can't stop," came the reply as she raised her head up, "because this what love really is, and I love you." The two of them stared at her open and vulnerable sex as it quivered and dripped, aching for more attention.

"Please... don't... stop," she moaned softly, wondering what she was saying even as she said it.

"As you wish," purred the violet unicorn, "_my love_." She put her lips and tongue back into servicing Fluttershy.

"Please don't stop," cried Fluttershy (quietly), "Don't make me wait."

She gripped Fluttershy's throbbing clitoris with her teeth, and gently tugged it. It was too much for Fluttershy to take, and it sent her over the edge into a howling orgasm. She could feel her whole body spasm as her juices came out from her vagina in a small flood onto the bed sheets.

...

Fluttershy awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, her breath ragged and she snapped her eyes open to the cool darkness of the night.

"Are you alright?" asked a mare, "I heard noises and came to see if you're alright."

Fluttershy looked to the side of the bed and saw the strange black mare with no memories.

"I'm alright," she lied quietly, "It was just a bad nightmare."

"Is there such a thing as a good nightmare?"

"No," lied Fluttershy again, "There isn't." She felt awkwardly satisfied even though she knew in her heart it was all just a dream. A dream where it was Twilight Sparkle who satisfied her bodily hunger, and yet she knew it wasn't really the violet unicorn that stimulated her so.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 4

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

This begins with a slight recap from part 3.

...

Fluttershy awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, her breath ragged and she snapped her eyes open to the cool darkness of the night.

"Are you alright?" asked a mare, "I heard noises and came to see if you're alright."

Fluttershy looked to the side of the bed and saw the strange black mare with no memories.

"I'm alright," she lied quietly, "It was just a bad nightmare."

"Is there such a thing as a good nightmare?"

"No," lied Fluttershy again, "There isn't." She felt awkwardly satisfied even though she knew in her heart it was all just a dream. A dream where it was Twilight Sparkle who satisfied her bodily hunger, and yet she knew it wasn't really the violet unicorn that stimulated her so.

"Can I get you something to drink, Fluttershy?"

"If you could get me a glass of ice water," she requested quietly, "that would be fine."

"Of course," was the answer, "I'll be right back."

The black mare slipped out of the room as Fluttershy laid back and looked up at the ceiling. She was afraid to go back to sleep: When ever she closed her eyes, she could still see Twilight in her room... doing things to her.

'It's just a dream,' she thought, 'It's just a dream...'

She looked as she heard the door open again.

"I'm back," said the black mare, "and here's your water." She was carrying a tall glass of ice water with a nice straw in it.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy quietly, "Thank you very much." She sat up, gripped the straw in her mouth, and started sipping the ice water.

"It's the least I could do," she answered, "Do you want me to stay at your side until you go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I would like that. I have to speak to Twilight Sparkle later." She continued sipping the ice water until it was gone, and then the black mare set the empty glass on the night stand.

The black mare parked her rump next to the bed and smiled softly at Fluttershy, who gazed into the starry spots in the night-like blackness of the whites of her eyes until she drifted back to sleep.

…

Fluttershy awoke a short while later, when the sun was coming up through the window. She looked around for the black mare, but didn't see her anywhere in the room. However, once she climbed out of bed, she looked underneath the bed and noticed something like the black mare was sleeping under her bed in the shadow it cast.

She decided to let her sleep underneath the bed, even if it deep seem to be just a little creepy to her. It was rather hard to see her there in the shadows, as if she were camouflaged in the shadows there under the bed. It was more that Fluttershy could hear the black mare breathing softly.

There was no way to tell if she was understood when she said, "I'm off to see Twilight Sparkle. I promise I'll be back in a while."

She picked up the empty glass and slipped out of the room.

...

There was a knock at Twilight Sparkle's door.

"Spike!" she yelled, "See who's at the door!"

"Right away!" shouted Spike back.

Spike opened the door, saying "Hello."

"Who is it?" yelled Twilight.

"It's sweet little Fluttershy."

"Well don't just stand there, invite her in!"

"Hey Fluttershy," said Spike, "what can we do ya for?"

"Well..." said Fluttershy, "It's kind of embarrassing really..."

"She wants to talk about something embarrassing, Twilight!"

"Oh my," came her reply, "Take her to the sitting room and get her some tea!"

"Right oh!"

Spike led Fluttershy to the sitting room, and then slipped away for the tea.

Finally, Twilight came into the room asking "So what's the matter?"

"Ah," squeaked Fluttershy quietly, "don't look at me like that!"

"Don't look at you like what?"

"Well..." she said awkwardly, "Don't look at me... like you love me..."

"Say what? You're confusing me, Fluttershy."

"I'm sorry, but I don't mean to. But you..." She leaned close to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"I did _what_ to you? That's sounds kind of like _crazy_ talk."

"I know, but it felt so real..."

"I promise you Fluttershy; it was just a dream. I'd never do anything like that to you. I value your friendship much too much for that."

"I feel better now that I've told you,.. if I could just understand what those dreams meant..."

"Well," she replied, "not every dream has a meaning."


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 5

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

When they were done speaking, Twilight led Fluttershy to the door.

"I haven't found any more information about your guest," she said to Fluttershy, "So far I haven't found any information about mares of any color with eyes like hers. A coat as black as hers is not unheard of, but it is a rare trait."

"Perhaps it's really nothing," said Fluttershy, "I'd really hate to worry you about nothing."

"Well, I hope it doesn't mean anything either," said Twilight hopefully.

"Thank you for letting me bother you," she answered quietly.

"Please," said Twilight cheerfully, "I don't think you've ever been a bother to me."

"You're too kind. Both you and Spike."

Fluttershy made her way into Ponyville. She had to make a few stops on the way home. There was food to buy for her hungry animals, not to mention something to feed herself and her guest as well. When she returned home, she found that the black mare was still sleeping under her bed, and that all of the animals and birds were still staying away from her.

She stocked the food away into the pantry and the refrigerator, and then set out to water and feed the animals and birds that she normally tended to. It kept her busy for more than a few hours until the sun finally started its descent into the sunset.

It was about then that the black mare pulled herself out from under Fluttershy's bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

"I see you're awake," said Fluttershy, "I was just fixing dinner. You know, you should really have some name that I can call you by. I mean, I'm Fluttershy, and it would be awkward if everyone called me 'the animal Pegasus' or something. So what should I call you then?"

"I wish I had some clue to give you about my name and who I am," she replied quietly, "but I don't."

"Well, then we'll just have to come up with something whole cloth, won't we?"

The black mare just nodded.

"Well, you do seem to be awake at night and sleep during the day..."

The black mare nodded again.

"and you do seem to be as black as night..."

The black mare nodded again.

"Well," she mused aloud, "How about Moon-Shadow?"

The black mare paused in thought before she nodded.

"Very well then," announced Fluttershy, "We'll call you Moon-Shadow until you can remember what your rightful name is, okay?"

"Moon-Shadow," she said as she mulled over her new name aloud, "Moon-Shadow." She rolled her tongue as the words just seemed to fall off of it.

"That's acceptable," she answered.

"Great," said Fluttershy, "I'm almost finished with dinner, so why don't you get ready to eat?"

She nodded. Moon-Shadow stood out of the way as Fluttershy added the final touches to the dinner salad, including crisp iceberg lettuce, fresh spinach leaves, fresh tomato and cucumber, goat cheese and a zesty Italian dressing. She parceled out the salads into two very large bowls, and then took them over to the dinner table. Then next to each bowl, she set out a smaller plate with toasted Italian bread and butter, and a large glass of juice next to that. Moon-Shadow followed behind, and waited for Fluttershy to invite her to sit down.

"Go ahead," invited Fluttershy, "Sit down and eat as much as you want."

"Thank you," she replied, "You're too kind."

"Think nothing of it," came the answer.

The two of them dug into their salads and ate heartily. They both cleaned out their bowls, and then divided the rest of the salad between them. They both also took more bread, and a couple of refills on the juice as well. It was all eaten by the time they were finished.

"Oh my," sighed Fluttershy, "I've made quite the pig of myself." She leaned towards the window and said "No offense, Mister Pig."

From outside, she heard someone say, "None taken."

"I'm going right to bed," she said as she stifled a yawn, "Are you finding enough stuff to read while you're awake at night?"

Moon-Shadow nodded quietly.

"All right then," she answered as she got up from the table, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Moon-Shadow nodded quietly again.

Fluttershy went upstairs to bed, and didn't even notice that Moon-Shadow had followed her until she realized that someone was tucking her under the bed sheets. She also blushed a bit when Moon-Shadow kissed her good night on her cheek.

"If you need anything at all," said the black mare, "Just call me and I'll come running."

"Alright," she replied, "I will do just that."

The door closed behind the black mare as she left the room, and Fluttershy was left in the dark. Even though the widow was open to circulate the air, the cloudiness kept the moon light out and made the room seem even darker than normal.

Fluttershy shivered a bit under the sheets as she waited to be taken by sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 6

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

Fluttershy lay wide awake in bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She just lay on her back with her forelegs pulled against her chest.

"Fluttershy..." said a voice quietly, "Fluttershy..."

She lifted her head to see who was speaking. It sounded oddly familiar, and yet it didn't sound right.

"Twilight?" she asked quietly, "Is that you?"

It was the violet unicorn who stood at the end of her bed.

"Fluttershy," she cooed, "Your body cries out to me..." Her horn glowed in the strange light that she had only seen in her dream. She could see the full moon in her eyes as well. Fluttershy once again realized that she was paralyzed, and in no way could do anything other than speak.

"No," she objected softly, "Please don't... not again..."

"Yes," she answered, "Your body wants me to love you. Your heart yearns for my attention." Her horn glowed brighter, growing longer, larger and more rounded. She then bowed her head to place the tip of her horn at the quivering nether lips of Fluttershy.

"It's too big," she squeaked, "I can't take that."

"You can take it," answered the violet unicorn, "and I know you want it."

"No no no," said Fluttershy as the horn began parting her netherlips and penetrating her vagina. Her loins felt all tingly as she felt it going into her. It also seemed to buzz and vibrate, and that made the shy Pegasus excited.

"Your body wants me. Your body loves me. I want you to love me."

Inch by inch, it went deeper inside. Fluttershy moaned as it tightened her vagina taking the glowing horn inside her. The tingle made her nerves so very sensitive, and made the horn feel that much larger inside her love canal.

"No no no," she moaned quietly, "You'll split me in half. Please stop this."

"I'll stop when you're in ecstasy," she answered, "and not one second sooner."

She fiercely tingled in her loins, and soon her love canal was soaking in her love juices, making the horn slide deeper inside with less resistance. The horn was buried a little more than a foot inside before the violet unicorn finally stopped pushing.

"Oh please," she pleaded, "This is too much to bear."

"I'd never push you more than you can stand," said the violet unicorn, "I swear I won't."

The horn backed out a few inches, and then went back in an equal distance.

"Oh," moaned Fluttershy, "It's too much..."

The horn went further back, and then went back in just as far, but with more force and speed.

"I'll please you until your heart loves me as much as your body," she answered.

"No," cried Fluttershy quietly, "I can't love you like this. My heart needs more than this as a basis for love."

"I don't believe you," she replied, "I can't believe you. I won't believe you. This is the path to true love. You'll see. I'll make you see. It won't hurt at all. It's not as fickle as your idea of love because it's based on what your body knows to be true. _What you know is true_."

She went in a rhythmic pumping of her horn in and out of Fluttershy's vagina, making her squirm and moan as she was 'humped'.

"No no no," said Fluttershy as she quietly moaned, "It's too much, it's too much."

"Yes, I will make you experience true ecstasy... you'll feel _true love_..."

Fluttershy managed to put her hooves in her mouth and bit down on them as she was horn-screwed. She moaned louder and panted harder. The magical tingling was becoming close to unbearable for her. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt the climax coming on. She came with an orgasm stronger than she had ever felt before, her vaginal muscles squeezing the horn until it was nearly stopped in spite of the slickness of her love canal and the strength pushing and pulling on the horn. She arched her back and howled through her teeth still clamped down on her own hooves.

"Yes," she heard a voice in her head, "_Feel the love_..."

…

"Fluttershy?" asked a voice nearby, "Fluttershy? Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see Moon-Shadow standing by her bed.

"You were making such strange noises," she said, "You scared me."

"I'm so sorry," replied Fluttershy, "The dream was so real this time..."

"Just look at yourself," she answered with concern, "You smell like you've been mating, and the sheets... _the sheets_..."

Fluttershy looked down between her legs, and much to her surprise, she had climaxed on the bed sheets. She was very wet and messy down in her femslit. It really looked like she had been mated with. Her vagina tingled down it's depth as well, just like it felt to her in her dream.

"Oh my," she said quietly, "I have to change the sheets right away."

"Please let me help," said Moon-Shadow.

"Thank you. You're too kind."

"It's the least I can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 7

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow worked to change all of the white bedsheets on Fluttershy's bed. The messy sheets were rushed to the washing machine where they were generously treated with pre-wash and stuffed in on a full hot wash with plenty of bleach and detergent.

"Does this happen often?" asked Moon-Shadow.

"No," answered Fluttershy, "I think this is the first."

"How odd," she commented.

"Indeed. I've never had such strange nightmares before. Such vivid nightmares."

"Curious."

"I really hope that Twilight Sparkle can find something."

"Are you sure they were nightmares? You seemed to be enjoying yourself both times I found you moaning in your sleep."

"No, they were definitely nightmares."

"If you say so. Do you hate the dream person that did this to you?"

"She looked like Twilight Sparkle, and she's one of my best friends in Ponyville. We're both part of the Elements of Harmony that saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon."

"Elements of Harmony? Nightmare Moon?"

"You never heard of them?"

"I guess I've forgotten them if I did."

"We are part of a group of six ponies," she said, "which also includes Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Our power of Harmony stopped Nightmare Moon from imposing perpetual night upon the land of Equestria, and we changed her back into Princess Luna. It was all... really scary..."

"Wow, that sounded like one hell of a quest."

"It was, Moon-Shadow," said Fluttershy quietly, "It was. Something I pray I'll never ever have to do again."

"I see. Did this quest make you suffer?"

"We all suffered some, because we all had to face our fears and weaknesses before we could awaken the power of Harmony. It was that quest that brought Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville so we could even become her friends in the first place. I always had the feeling that Princess Celestia had a hoof in making all of this happen."

"She sees all?"

"Sometimes I wonder about that... but she certainly seems to know everything that's important that goes on in the land of Equestria."

"Can she help me remember who I am?"

"I... hadn't thought of that... It's a long trip to Canterlot, and she's very busy running the kingdom."

"She's too busy to help me?"

"I... really don't know... if she could take the time to help you or not,.. or if even her powers could help you or not..."

"I see... I appreciate your honesty."

"I wish I could be more optimistic about your situation."

"I'm sure my memories will eventually come back on their own."

"I hope they will return as well."

"Thank you."

The two stood quietly for a moment.

"I hope to be counted among your friends," said Moon-Shadow.

"Yes, you already are my friend."

"Am I as close as the Elements of Harmony?"

"That's not a fair question. There's no way for me to answer that."

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"That's alright. You wouldn't have found out if you never asked me that."

"The sheets are changed, and there's still a couple of hours to sunrise. I really think you should try to go back to sleep."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I shall try."

"Do you want me to stay by your side until you fall asleep?"

"Yes please, I would like that very much."

Moon-Shadow nodded, saying "It's not a problem, it's the least I can really do."

She parked herself by the bed, and Fluttershy stared into the black void that was the whites of her eyes, seeking out the little sparkles of light that looked like stars in the night sky.

"Your eyes," whispered Fluttershy, "They're so beautiful."

"Thank you," whispered Moon-Shadow, "I think you're beautiful too."

Fluttershy blushed a bit from the praise she just received.


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 8

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

She lay awake in bed in the dark, unable to sleep. On top of that, she was feeling... a bit off.

The door cracked open and light from the hallway spilled in. A pale pegasus came in, but the back light kept her from telling exactly who she might be. The mysterious pegasus entered the room, causing the door to open wider.

As the light spilled onto the bed, she could see her own legs, and they were violet. That seemed odd, as she couldn't remember being violet.

Then the strange Pegasus approached the bed, causing the light to strike her in a slightly different way. It was then that she realized the Pegasus was in fact Fluttershy.

She leaned over the end of the bed, and said "I want to love you as much as you want to love me, you lovely violet unicorn."

Fluttershy lean in and put her nose into her femslit, sniffing deeply. She squirmed as the nose brushed against her, but she couldn't move away from it. In fact, she couldn't move at all.

The shy Pegasus acted oddly aggressive as she moved past her femslit and nuzzled one of her teats. She took a test lick that made her shiver again, and then sucked the whole teat into her mouth.

"Mmmm..." she purred as she sucked away, and the violet unicorn helplessly squirmed as she felt the suckling action.

Then the shy Pegasus poked the mammary gland the teat was connected to with her snout, just like a suckling foal stimulating her mother to make more milk. The really made the violet unicorn squirm.

The teat swelled larger and firmer as it was suckled, and made her squirm all the more.

Fluttershy paused from her suckling to say, "Yes, I can make you love me as well."

She just moaned as her firm teat waited to get more attention. Her body craved the attention. It seemed odd, but she could almost swear that her teat was dripping milk down it's throbbing length.

Fluttershy took the whole teat back into her mouth and went back to her energetic suckling.

When she thought her teat couldn't take one more suck, Fluttershy switched over to the other teat and started working on that one. She started the process all over again, making her even more aroused and excited as a result.

Fluttershy paused again to say, "My, you taste so good, my dear."

She was panting as she tried to keep up with her own excitement.

The shy Pegasus returned to suckling and poking the other teat as she used her tail to grab and squeeze at the first mammary gland. She could see the milk spurt out from her teat with each squeeze.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy quietly as she paused from suckling again, "you're so wet and smell so excited. You won't have to wait much longer now." As she backed off, she could see that both teats were throbbing and leaking milk.

Fluttershy then not only took the whole teat into her mouth, but the better part of the mammary gland itself in as well. It was almost too much to take. The suckling mare then slipped her hoof along her quivering femslit and took a hold of her throbbing clit. Pinching it with her hoof, she tugged on it.

She moaned really loud as she climaxed, her back arching as her teat squirted her milk onto Fluttershy's face and neck.

…

Moon-Shadow awoke under the bed with a start, bumping her head against it.

'My,' she thought, 'that was a strange dream.'

"Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy quietly as she poked her head under the bed, "You were making such strange noises that I was worried."

"I had a strange dream," said Moon-Shadow, "I was a violet unicorn and you were suckling from my teats. You kept telling me that you wanted me to love you."

"Well..." said Fluttershy quietly, "That... was odd indeed. Lucky it was just a dream, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Moon-Shadow, "I guess so."

"You know, it's also weird that you're sleeping under my bed. Maybe it's time I set up your own bed. I'm sure I can put a curtain around it thick enough to keep the sun off you."

"You really don't need to..."

"No, I insist."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 9

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

Princess Celestia received an unexpected scroll from Twilight Sparkle. When she read the scroll, she couldn't help but be concerned.

"Luna!" she called, "Luna! Could I see you a moment?"

In a flash of light, Princess Luna appeared before her.

"How can I do for you, big sister?" she asked.

"I know this is short notice, but a matter of urgency has arisen in Ponyville, and we need to go there right away."

"We?" she asked as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"If my hunch is right, I will need your help."

"What would that be?"

"I'd rather not say yet, because I hope I'm wrong, and I don't want to cause undo concern if I am."

"Very well," she answered, "I can leave at a moment's notice."

Celestia returned to looking at the scroll from Twilight, then used her magics to destroy it as her horn glowed. "I really hope this means nothing," she said quietly.

...

Moon-Shadow helped Fluttershy set up a 4 poster bed for her, and placed 4 layers of curtains on all sides of it for her. Even in the middle of the day, it was pitch dark on the bed when the curtains were all closed.

"That's beautiful," sighed Moon-Shadow as she gazed at the bed, "I don't deserve this."

"Yes," answered Fluttershy, "You do. I insist."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're my friend, and I want to help you."

"Do you normally put so much faith in strangers?"

"I help any animal in need," she answered, "and I don't know much about most of them. I don't let the fact that I don't know each animal personally get in the way of the fact that I want to do anything I can to help them. They just go back to the forest once they're better."

"Angel is my special bunny, because he stayed with me once he got better even though he didn't have to. He stays because he's my friend."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my friend," replied Moon-Shadow softly.

Fluttershy smiled.

Moon-Shadow stepped closer to Fluttershy and suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my," she answered quietly, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh... nothing special."

...

Spike coughed up the reply from Celestia.

"Read it quick," urged Twilight Sparkle.

He glanced at the scroll and gasped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming to Fluttershy's house _today_. They're on their way there _as I'm reading this_!"

"Oh my," gasped Twilight, "Spike! We have to get to Fluttershy's house _as soon as possible_! Grab your pack, two quills, a small ink bottle and a few blank scrolls, and _get on my back_! _We are out of here_!"

"_I'm on it_!" cried Spike, and then said quietly "so to speak..."

Twilight had ignored him as she had run off to get her own saddlebags and what she wanted to stuff into them.


	10. Chapter 10

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 10

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

Fluttershy went to the door when she unexpectedly heard knocking. Much to her surprise, she opened the door to face Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and about a dozen of the royal guards. She squinted in the sunlight, as she was getting used to keeping all of the curtains closed and the lights turned down for Moon-Shadow.

"Princess," she said quietly as she knelt before Celestia, "How may I serve you today?"

"I've been told you have a special patient," said Celestia in an even and slightly uninterested tone, "and we'd like to see her."

"Please," she answered, "come in." She stepped back and aside as the Princesses and guards began filing into her house.

"So where is this mystery guest?"

"Upstairs. For some reason, she prefers sleeping during the day."

Celestia raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, and apparently Luna did so as well.

Fluttershy went to the stairs, and then paused at the bottom as she looked back and said, "You know, I don't think everyone is going to fit upstairs."

"That's alright," answered Celestia, "The guards are staying down here anyways." She glanced to the highest ranking guard and said, "Just make yourselves comfortable and keep an ear open for when I say something from upstairs."

The guard nodded quietly.

Fluttershy and the Princesses made their way up the stairs and to the guest room. She opened the door and led the Royal alicorns within. Then they went over to the bed where all of the curtains were closed, and Fluttershy paused to hear the gentle breathing sounds that came from within.

She approached the bed from the side with the least light shining on it, and gently parted the curtains as she poked her head within.

"May I look?" asked Celestia.

"Moon-Shadow is sleeping," said Fluttershy quietly, "so please be careful."

Celestia nodded as she let Fluttershy back up, and then gently poked her head in to see the black mare sleeping peacefully. She then backed up, and glanced at Luna.

"Perhaps you should look," she told her sister quietly.

Luna stuck he head in, and unexpectedly put her hoof to Moon-Shadow's head. She gently placed her hoof on Moon-Shadow's eye and pulled her eyelid open. The eye twitched as Luna looked at it. Luna looked deeply into the dark void that formed the whites of her eyes, seeing the little sparks of light therein like little stars in the night sky.

Princess Luna jumped back from the bed, shaking terribly. "It's a _nightmare_!" she gasped.

"_It really can't be that bad_," said Fluttershy quietly.

"_No no_," said Luna as she shook, "_it's one of my night servants! They were called 'Nightmares'_!"

"Were?" asked Fluttershy with confusion.

"_I though that Celestia banished all of them to the Dream Realm a long time ago_," she continued with fear in her voice, "_They lost their physical bodies as part of the banishment process. You should only be able to see a Nightmare in your dreams and fantasies_. _**She shouldn't be here**_!"

"Then my worst suspicions have come to pass," said Celestia calmly.

Moon-Shadow stirred in bed.

Fluttershy began to shake herself as she was feeling the fear radiating from Luna. She went over to Luna and tried to comfort her by draping her head over Luna's neck.

"Please," said Fluttershy shaking herself, "tell me what's wrong..."

"_**It wasn't fair**_," cried Luna as she draped her head over Fluttershy's neck, "_Celestia made me watch her destroy my Nightmares when she banished them to the Dream Realm. They never did anything to deserve it. Her actions drove me mad with anger. She made me want an eternal night so the ones I cherished most would never suffer so unfairly again_."

Fluttershy threw an accusing look at Celestia.

"_No, that's not the whole story_," said Celestia defensively, "_That's not the whole truth_."

Luna burst into tears as she wept on Fluttershy's shoulders.

Moon-Shadow sat up in bed as she parted the curtains a bit to look out.

"_She must be banished to the Dream Realm_," said Celestia with a tinge of madness in her voice, "_She has to be banished for our safety. She has to be banished for her own safety. I can't leave her in the material world unchecked. She has to go_."

Fluttershy and Luna parted suddenly, and flung themselves into Moon-Shadow's bed. Luna landed over her hind legs, and Fluttershy found herself over her chest and forelegs.

"_You can't hurt her_," they said as one, "_I won't let you_!"

Moon-Shadow felt a little smothered by the two ponies on top of her.

"_Get off her, you FOOLS_!" said Celestia harshly, "_You think you're __**protecting**__ her, but you're making her __**suffer**__ a lot more than I ever could_! _She must be banished as soon as possible_!"

"_NO_!" they shrieked as one, "_You'll have to destroy ME FIRST_!"

Celestia's horn began glowing, but then it stopped.

"Have it your way," cried Celestia, "but mark my words: You'll be **begging** me to banish the Nightmare to the dream realm _within the week_!" She started backing out.

"_NEVER_!" they cried as Celestia backed out and let the curtains close behind her.

Moon-Shadow realized that Luna and Fluttershy were both shaking and crying on top of her, and she tried to comfort them both with her forelegs. She pulled Luna up along side her and Fluttershy, and held them both in a firm yet soft grip. The two ladies wept freely as their tears fell on Moon-Shadow.

"I can't believe I'm hurting you like this," said Moon-Shadow quietly.

"It's not your fault," sobbed Luna, "It's my big meanie sister! Don't you remember the banishment?"

"No," she answered, "I don't remember much of anything before Fluttershy found me in the woods. I didn't know I was a Nightmare."

"That's so terrible," she cried.

"No, it's not. I have friends I never knew I had. Ponies that care about me more than I ever felt I deserved. Ponies that love me without reservation or any expectation of reimbursement. I've never felt more fortunate even in my dreams."

Luna hiccuped, then asked, "You have dreams?"

"Yes," she replied, "vivid dreams. Is that weird?"

"It is," said Luna, "Nightmares aren't supposed to dream. =hiccup= They were only supposed to deliver dreams, both good and bad, to the ponies of Equestria. =hiccup= Their sleep is supposed to be totally calm and feel tranquil so they could continue their duties. =hiccup="

"Oh my," said Fluttershy quietly, "You're so upset that you've given yourself hiccups, Princess Luna."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. =hiccup="

"It's not your fault," said Moon-Shadow comfortingly as she used her hoof to rub Luna's back, "Just stay here a while until they go away."

"All right," sobbed Luna, "Thank you. =hiccup="

"Please stay here with us," said Moon-Shadow to Fluttershy, "I need you."

"I need you too =hiccup="

"All right," said Fluttershy, "It's for my friends."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," sniffled Moon-Shadow.

"Me too," added Luna. =hiccup=

"There's no burden too great for me to bear for my friends," whispered Fluttershy.

Luna fell asleep first, her hiccups stopping as soon as she was asleep. Then Moon-Shadow fell asleep, her head just underneath Luna's (as Luna was the only one with a horn that might get in the way). Then Fluttershy pulled her wings tight against her body and dozed off. The three of them slept quietly tangled in each others forelegs.


	11. Chapter 11

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 11

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for blood and violence within this part. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

Luna followed Celestia in the Palace of Equestria, but in secret. As the night Princess, she could be sneaky when she wanted to. Besides, she just couldn't understand why Celestia had the right or even the authority to address her Nightmares before they went on duty.

The Nightmares were surrounded by the Palace Guards like a bunch of prisoners. The Guards were pointing their weapons at the Nightmares.

"Are they all here?" asked Celestia.

"Yes," answered the head guard, "They are all here."

"And Princess Luna is secure in her room?"

"Yes," he replied, "No one has seen Luna leave her room at all tonight."

"Good. What I must do tonight would be too much for her to bear."

"Princess?"

"If any Nightmare tries to escape," said Celestia to the guard quietly, "_KILL HER IMMEDIATELY_! Every Guard in the Palace understands this, right?"

The head Guard nodded.

Princess Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing from her sister.

"In the name of harmony," she continued, "Let the portal to the Realm of Dreams open."

A swirling black portal opened in the midst of the Nightmares, who began shrieking terribly.

"You won't have to suffer long," said the Princess, "I swear."

The black mares began weeping blood and collapsing to the floor around the portal. Then they shook terribly and vomited even more bloody mess on the floor around them. Their bodies were seized as if by heart attack, and then their bodies turned to dust.

The essences of the Nightmares left their bodies and floated towards the portal.

"You'll thank me one day," said Celestia with a tinge of madness in her voice, "I promise you will. Dying like this is much better than going the other way."

Another Guard burst in, saying, "Princess Celestia, _Luna is not in her room_!"

"What?" asked Celestia, "_Find her at once, you fools_! _She must never find out about tonight_!"

Luna secretly sneaked away from the terrible scene as the essences of the Nightmares were banished to the Dream Realm. She slipped out of her sister's sense range and teleported to the Royal Garden, where she would pretend she was out getting a late night snack from the divine peach tree.

"So you do remember," said a voice from behind the divine peach tree.

Luna looked past the tree to see... Twilight Sparkle?

"Who are you?" asked Luna, "What are you doing here?"

But when Luna gazed into her eyes, she only saw the reflections of the moon staring back.

"You're the Nightmare," she mused, "aren't you? Am I dreaming all this?"

The Nightmare nodded.

"Is this the night I started down the path of Nightmare Moon?"

The Nightmare nodded again.

"Because I saw my sister destroy my night servants... but that doesn't explain why you're here now... while I was trapped in the moon for 1,000 years..."

The Nightmare said nothing.

The Guards found Luna under the tree gazing wistfully at her moon.

But that night, Luna's desire for an eternal night was born.


	12. Chapter 12

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 12

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**_.

...

Moon-Shadow stood on a small white cloud. All around her, she could see an endless expanse of small white clouds. She wondered if she could fly, or if she would fall to her doom if she dared to step off her cloud. Above her shown the full moon and the endless night sky. The stars twinkled so beautifully, and the moon shown down on her like a soft white light-bulb.

She cocked her head to the side and noticed she wasn't alone on her cloud. Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were there as well. They stood side by side so that their cheeks pressed against each other.

Moon-Shadow stepped up, and kissed Fluttershy full on the lips. The two closed their eyes as they locked their lips and mouths. Fluttershy made some soft moaning sounds as the two tangled their tongues together. The two reared up, embracing each other warmly with their forelegs. Moon-Shadow pressed against Fluttershy as she used one of her forelegs to tenderly stroke Fluttershy's wings.

Fluttershy's kiss was so sweet and loving. She wondered if it could go on forever. She wondered if this was what true love felt like, sharing this kiss. It was then that Moon-Shadow realized that she couldn't break away from her kiss with Fluttershy even if she wanted to. Something wouldn't let her do that, and she was pretty sure it wasn't Fluttershy's doing. She couldn't let go of Fluttershy, and Fluttershy didn't seem to be able or willing to release Moon-Shadow.

The two of them were sinking into the cloud. It covered their hooves and coronets first, and then their fetlocks, pasterns and cannons. Fluttershy seemed to be oblivious to their growing problem. They soon sank past their cannons and their hocks.

She looked towards the violet unicorn and realized that her eyes were reflections of the full moon. Her horn was glowing brightly, and Moon-Shadow wondered what spell was being used in the two of them. Was the violet unicorn smiling at the two of them?

The cloud had swallowed the two past their gaskins, leaving their hips and cheeks above the cloud level when they apparently stopped sinking. The puffy white cloud started boiling underneath them, the lumps and knobs in the cloud rubbing against the femslits of the two mares. Both Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow squirmed as they felt the clouds rubbing against them. They moaned into each other through the unbreakable kiss.

Their hips seemed to move together of their own volition, entangling their legs as their femslits were suddenly pressed against each other. The two shivered and squirmed even more as they could feel their clits rubbing against each other. Their nether lips quivered as she could feel the dampness growing from within their vaginas. Their clits swelled with their growing arousal.

The two were soon so tight against each other that their teats were rubbing. The teats were grinding against each other enough that they could feel it even in their mammary glands. They moaned even more as their teats grew stimulated, getting firm and aroused as much as if not more than their clits.

"_I want you to love me, Moon-Shadow_," announced the violet unicorn. "_Embrace me and make me a part of yourself. Love me as much as you love Fluttershy_."

Moon-Shadow and Fluttershy breathed heavily through their noses, their steamy breaths blowing against the muzzle of the other. Their moans grew louder as their bodies approached their limits.

"_Embrace the Nightmare_," pleaded the violet unicorn, "_Embrace me_."

Their femslits ground together as their love fluids ran freely down their inner thighs. Their clits stood against each other like small erections. Their aroused teats leaked milk against each other.

"_Embrace me..._"

Moon-Shadow and Fluttershy shook like leaves as they climaxed. She could feel the small floods of their juices spilling from their femslits.

"_I know you_," said another voice.

Moon-Shadow snapped her eyes open to see Princess Luna standing there next to the violet unicorn. It was no doubt that Luna had spoken.

"_She can't embrace you until she can remember you_," said Luna softly.

"_I want to be remembered_," said the Nightmare, "_I want her to remember me_."

"_I'll do what I can to help_," replied Luna, "_but I can't force her to remember if she doesn't want to..._"

...

Moon-Shadow awoke to Fluttershy's kiss. They had their forelegs wrapped about each other. The two had their lips locked together as their bodies shuddered. Their various naughty bits were swollen and tingly, and she could even feel the juicy mess that spilled from their femslits.

They both opened their eyes, and found that they were staring into each others' eyes. Their lips parted as their mouths moved away from each other.

It was then that Moon-Shadow realized Princess Luna was clinging to her back, embracing her with her forelegs tightly.

"The Nightmare wants you to remember her," said Luna softly, "She wants you to embrace her. Perhaps you can dream because that's the only way the Nightmare know how to communicate with you."

"I want to remember," answered Moon-Shadow, "I want to remember her."

"Well I don't know if I want you to remember," said Fluttershy quietly, "Will you still love me as a Nightmare? Will you still remember me as a Nightmare?"

"I don't know that. I just don't know."

"I'm scared, Moon-Shadow. I'm truly frightened."

"I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want to hurt you."


	13. Chapter 13

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 13

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for blood and violence within this part. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

The three mares made their way around the darkened bedroom. Even outside of the poster bed with its heavy sheets, it was still dark from the layers of heavy curtains over the windows.

Fluttershy changed Moon-Shadow's sheets as Moon-Shadow did what she could to help. Their sleeping orgasms had made quite the mess of the bed and sheets.

Princess Luna looked lazily through the window, keeping the drapes close around her neck to keep the light out of the room.

"We could really use a nice long bath," mused Fluttershy quietly.

"Yes," replied Moon-Shadow, "I suppose we could."

"Why don't you go first," said Fluttershy, "I don't mind waiting."

"You're so kind. I don't deserve it."

Fluttershy gave Moon-Shadow a big kiss on her cheek.

"Celestia still has the house surrounded," mused Luna as she gazed outside, "She will not let you leave this place. I'm sure that the lower level of the house is crawling with her Royal Guards. I don't know why she's so obsessed with banishing my former servant... banishing Moon-Shadow."

An eerie silence fell over the room until Moon-Shadow mused, "Celestia wouldn't hate me without just cause. Maybe I'm a monster. Maybe I've done horrible things. What is she's right? What if I have to go away?"

Fluttershy shrieked as she flung at the black mare and wrapped her forelegs about Moon-Shadow's neck. "_No_," she wept, "_That can't be true_! _You're no monster_! _You're sweet and wonderful_! _You're one of my best friends_! _And... and_... _I LOVE YOU_!"

"_I LOVE YOU TOO_," cried Moon-Shadow as she burst into tears herself. The two embraced as they wept, their bodies shaking against each other.

There was a brief flash of light as Luna pulled her head back in, and then she said in her regal and commanding voice, "Go and bathe. Just help each other. Even Celestia would not dare move against us as long as I am with you."

"Thank you, your highness," sniffed Moon-Shadow, "I'm so sorry to be such a burden on your royal grace."

"It's not your fault," answered Luna, "This is an issue left unresolved between myself and Celestia for more than 1,000 years. It still feels like an open wound on my soul. Your appearance in this place and time has only forced me to resolve my own feelings about what Celestia has done."

Fluttershy led Moon-Shadow to the bathroom, where she closed the door behind them. Luna could hear the water running into the bathtub as the sobbing and crying of the two mares slowly faded away. She was hoping fervently that her sister was not planning anything rash.

Luna's hopes were dashed when she heard the wall of the room next door explode as if torn into by some giant limb. It was making the whole house shake to its foundation.

"_HELP ME_!" screamed Moon-Shadow.

"_No_," screamed Fluttershy, "_Leave her alone_!"

Luna broke through the bathroom door to see a giant glowing hand engulfing Moon-Shadow and pulling her into the light of the outside. She ran to the gaping hole and realized that the source of the magic hand was Celestia, standing in the front yard surrounded by her Royal Guards.

"_The sun, it's burning me_!" cried Moon-Shadow.

Fluttershy flung herself out the hole as she cried back, "_Leave her alone_! _Leave Moon-Shadow alone_!" The shy Pegasus grabbed the giant hand, trying to pry it off of Moon-Shadow, but the hand just crashed to the ground pinning Fluttershy underneath it.

"_I'm doing her a favor_," said Celestia madly, "_A little suffering now to avoid a lot of suffering later. She could have gone quietly_. _She could have gone without a fuss_. _It's her fault I had to do this_. _Her __fault and her's alone_."

Fluttershy's nose was assailed with the scent of burning hair as she could see the whisps of black smoke rising from Moon-Shadow's body. She wept uncontrollably as her friend suffered. "_STOP IT_! _STOP IT_!" she shrieked over and over. Moon-Shadow could only howl in pain as her flesh was seared.

"_Celestia_! _Stop this madness_! _You aren't this CRUEL_! _THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU_!" cried Luna.

"_The light shines above all_!" said Celestia, "_The night cannot stand against it_!"

"_I don't want to die_!" cried Moon-Shadow, "_But the pain_! _The pain is so bad_!"

"_MERCY_!" screamed Fluttershy, "_SHOW MERCY_!"

Then Fluttershy realized that the ground itself was shaking. Something was happening. The Royal Guards seemed unsteady on their feet. Only Celestia seemed oblivious to it. The shaking grew ever stronger as Fluttershy wondered how much the ground could take. By now, Celestia had risen into the air as she glared over her victims.

Nearly everyone was looking towards the horizon and staring at the sight. The moon was rising up, coming into the daylight sky. The disc of the moon was dark, and growing darker as it chased the sun in the sky. The sky itself began to darken as the moon closed in on the sun. It was then that Celestia became aware of what was happening.

"_Luna_!" she screamed, "_How could you do this to me_?"

"_It's not ME_!" screamed Luna, "_I swear it's not_!"

The world seemed to shift suddenly to night as the moon swallowed the sun. There was an eerie and scary laugh as Fluttershy tried to figure where it was coming from. It seemed close by.

The magical hand seemed to explode above her, slamming her into the ground with great force, making Fluttershy scream in pain. She hit so hard that her eyes lost focus.

"_You FOOL_!" screamed the voice, "_YOU made me REMEMBER_! _YOU made me RELIVE the pain and suffering of MY SISTERS_! _I'll make YOU suffer as much as THEM_! _**So swears MARE IMBRIUM**_**!** _**So swears the NIGHTMARE QUEEN**_**!**" Fluttershy's eyes cleared as she say Moon-Shadow floating in the air over her head. She seemed different. Her hair now flowed like black flames from her body. Her eyes glowed like red stars in the night sky. Even her hooves radiated the black flames from them.

"_No_!" gasp Luna in terror, "_Not you_! _It can't be you_! _**You died first**_**!** _Your soul went to the Dream Realm first_! _**IT CAN'T BE YOU**_**!**"


	14. Chapter 14

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 14

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

_**WARNING: If you aren't interested in the nasty details, you should skip ahead to the next chapter now**__ (or at least as soon as I write it)_.

...

In the shadow cast by the solar eclipse stood the reborn Nightmare Queen known as Mare Imbrium, but only until recently known as Moon-Shadow. "Foolish Princess Celestia!" she cried, "For trying to destroy me, _I'll GIVE YOU THE NIGHTMARE YOU FEAR THE MOST_!"

Tendrils of eclipse power dropped from the eclipse like an octopus, grabbing Celestia with an iron grip. They wrapped her from head to toe, dragging her to the ground before the Nightmare Queen.

"_I know your fears, Celestia_! _I know you're a control freak, and even letting yourself get satisfied or gratified bodily is a nightmare to you_! _You couldn't imagine yourself at the mercy of your bodily impulses, could you_? _I'll take away your control_! _I'll humiliate you_! _I'll take your dignity_!"

Celestia's mouth was wrapped tight, but she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't stop looking at the Nightmare Queen. Her hind legs were pulled up around her head, leaving her teats, her femslit and her clit completely vulnerable. She couldn't help but watch as the great black mare leaned her head down and lapped her broad wet tongue across Celestia's femslit.

"Please stop," begged Luna, "Please don't do this."

"She humiliated us both for 1,000 years," said the Nightmare Queen, "She destroyed my sisters without any mercy, and she did it with no sense of justice! I shall return her torture 1,000 fold!"

"Stop and listen to me!" said a familiar voice. It was Twilight Sparkle running up the road towards the house with Spike on her back.

"No one stops my revenge!" she replied as dark tendrils erupted from the ground and held Twilight and Spike both immobile and almost completely bound, but leaving their mouths uncovered. She leaned back down to lap at Celestia's femslit, making her shiver as it grew wet and aroused.

"A dear friend showed me the error of my ways! I don't bear any ill will towards my elder sister any more!" cried Luna, "I've forgiven her! She's forgiven me! I simply ask the same from you!"

The Nightmare Queen simply kept lapping at Celestia's femslit, nuzzling her clit with her nose. The helpless Princess was red cheeked as she bore her body's lack of control. Her body craved the power and attention of the Nightmare Queen even if her reason was screaming at her to not respond.

"There's a scroll in my pouch," cried Twilight, "and it's a _PROPHECY_! You must read it!"

"A prophecy?" asked the Nightmare Queen as she lifted her head, and black tendril went to fondling the Princess' femslit, clit, and stroking her teats. Celestia's femslit was growing wet on its own with the juices of her growing arousal.

"In my pouch," gasp Twilight, "take it from my pouch!"

By strange and mystical powers, the Nightmare Queen's eyes glowed, and a scroll did float up out of Twilight's saddlebags between the black tendrils holding her still. She unrolled the scroll before her eyes at the top, reading downwards.

"Princess Celestia converts Nightmares to pure spirits so they can live in peace in the Dream Realm where there are no bodies, just Dream Essence. If the Nightmares were not banished to the Dream Realm, an imbalance would trap the citizens of Equestria forever in an endless dream where neither the Nightmares nor anypony could be happy. Princess Luna becomes Nightmare Moon an attempts eternal night in the Land, forcing Celestia to banish her for 1,000 years in the Moon. Nightmare Moon does escape, but is defeated by the Elements of Harmony. She returns to being Princess Luna with forgiveness from all, but triggers events that shall herald the return of the Nightmare Queen. Only by knowing unconditional love can the Nightmare Queen know balance between Light and Dark, and thereby no longer suffer the light of the Sun. Only by Harmony can the Nightmare Queen know real peace. Only by forgetfulness can the Nightmare Queen find who she truly is..."

There was a glow from Twilight's horn as there was four flashes of light, and then there was four more mares standing around Twilight: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

"What in tarnation?" asked Applejack, "Twilight Sparkle, Spike: Is that y'all?"

"Pretty lights," said Pinkie Pie as she blinked.

"This isn't Cloudsdale," said Rainbow Dash, "Why is it so blasted dark? What the hay is going on here?"

"Oh now what is it?" moaned Rarity with irritation.

"Look Celestia," growled the Nightmare Queen, "The audience to your humiliation grows by leaps and bounds!"

Celestia simply moaned as the black tendrils stimulated her like crazy. Her teats were firm from the pulling and squeezing, her clit was firm and erect, and her femslit was almost drooling down her inner thighs, her anus pucker, and the base of her tail. Now that her anus pucker was wet, one of the tendrils was 'tickling' it, threatening to push inside like the three tendrils now exploring her birth canal.

Fluttershy flew into the face of the Nightmare Queen as she wrapped her forelegs about her neck, and pressed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. A minute passed as the two Frenched each other, moaning into each others mouths in ever increasing passion.

She pulled back from the Nightmare Queen as she asked, "Do you still remember me, Moon-Shadow? Do you still love me?"

"I'm not Moon-Shadow. That was a lie. I'm the Nightmare Queen and I have a mission."

"You're still my Moon-Shadow!" cried Fluttershy, "I love you more than anything! Let Celestia go and punish me instead! I can't bear to see another suffering so!"

"No! No!" cried the Nightmare Queen, "I love you too! I can't punish you for Celestia's crime!"

"Celestia has been punished for 1,000 years! She's suffered alone for all that time! It's not fair to punish her more! I'll take any punishment you'll give her! I'll take any suffering in her place! _You're making me suffer MY WORST NIGHTMARE, MOON-SHADOW_!"

"_I'm so sorry_!" sobbed the Nightmare Queen, "_You're the last pony in Equestria I ever wanted to see __suffering because of me_!" She wrapped her forelegs about Fluttershy, and the two burst into a flood of uncontrollable tears.

The gems of Harmony emerged from Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkly. Then the Nightmare Queen felt a magic tingle running through her body. A cutie mark appeared on her flanks: A sphere half moon and half sun, like the symbol for Yin/Yang. She felt odd and tingly as Fluttershy lovingly licked her neck. "What's happening to me?" she asked of no one in particular.

"You're now half Day Dream and half Nightmare," said Twilight, "There's balance between the power of the sun and the power of the moon. You have balance like Celestia and Luna, and the sun shall bother you no more. You really are a Moon-Shadow now."

Luna flew down and also hugged Moon-Shadow as the moon began reversing back towards the horizon. As the sunlight returned and the black tendrils faded from Celestia, Twilight, and Spike. As Princess Celestia got up, Princess Luna looked at her sister and begged, "Show Moon-Shadow your compassion like you did me."

"_I'LL SUFFER ANY PUNISHMENT YOU FEEL MOON-SHADOW DESERVES_!" cried Fluttershy with great passion.

The Princess seemed shaken from her near orgasm, her femslit both quivering and dripping her juices, and her hot and aroused teats dripped her milk upon the ground beneath her.

"Come to Canterlot in three days," said the Princess unsteadily, "and I shall deliver my final judgement on the Nightmare Queen." With that, she vanished in a flash of light.


	15. Chapter 15

Fluttershy's Nightmare Pt 15

Judgement

by Neoraichu

This story is rated M for Gratuitous Kink. FluttershyX'OC'.

...

On the third day, Moon-Shadow went to Canterlot to accept the final judgement of Princess Celestia. All of the stars of harmony were coming with her, especially Fluttershy. She feared the worst possible punishment from the Princess, in spite of Fluttershy's assurances to the contrary. As soon as she was within the boundaries of Canterlot, they were all surrounded by dozens of Royal Guards, who were escorting them to the Palace. They didn't seem hostile, but they were keeping their guard up. There were a few more ponies on the fringe of the group carrying manacles and chains that made them all worry somewhat.

"_Will she banish me to the Dream Realm after all this_?" asked Moon-Shadow quietly.

"_I swear I'll go with you_," said Fluttershy as quietly, "_I won't let you go anywhere alone ever again_."

"_I don't even deserve your kindness_."

"_I'd give freely without expectation of repayment, even if I didn't love you_."

"_I deserve your love even less than your kindness_."

"_But I was the one who chose to give it to you. I will live with whatever consequences that entails_."

"_Thank you so much_."

The Guards were herding the group of mares into the Palace, heading for the main hall where no doubt the Princess Celestia herself would be waiting for them, and most likely Princess Luna as well. She would want to be there officially this time should Moon-Shadow/Nightmare Queen be banished to the Dream Realm or some other horrible punishment. The sunlight glinted and glittered off the golden armor of the Royal Guards. While the sunlight no longer bothered Moon-Shadow, she could still feel the harsh sting of the sun down on her.

They passed the gates of the Palace as they moved by yet another group of wary Royal Guards. Moon-Shadow gulped as she felt their gaze upon her. Moving onto the Courtyard, it only seemed a short while before they would be at the Gates to the Palace itself. They walked the cobblestone path between the areas of perfectly manicured green lawn and flowers. The sweet smell of manicured grass and well tended flowers wafted everywhere as they walked.

Then they arrived at the Inner Gates to the Palace, where they encountered yet another group of wary Royal Guards. They passed the Guards as they passed into the Grand Hallway, just across from the great doors to the Main Hall itself. It was the first set of doors they came across that was actually closed to them.

Moon-Shadow gulped, as she soon knew that her Fate would be upon her. She shivered as she thought about what her punishment would be. Fluttershy sensed Moon-Shadow's nerves, but said nothing about it this time.

The Guards opened the doors to the Main Hall, revealing the full splendor and regalia within. There was a huge red carpet running the length of the hall from the door to the Royal Platform where even from outside the door, they could see the Princess Celestia waiting for them on her most Regal Throne with Princess Luna on a slightly small throne next to her. On either side of the carpet behind lines of Guards and velvet ropes lay the Courtly Audience, who watched the proceedings and perhaps waited their turn to address Celestia.

There was a blast of trumpets, and then a particularly large Guard announced, "Presenting the Nightmare Queen for judgement by her Royal Majesty, Princess Celestia! Twilight Sparkle, number one pupil of Celestia, and her party of associates are also in attendance!"

The audience fell into a hushed silence as Moon-Shadow and her friends were led into the Main Hall. Moon-Shadow hung her head lower as she walked towards Celestia, her fear of punishment growing ever stronger with each step. The tension in the room was thick enough that one could almost cut it with their knife.

"Nightmare Queen," said Celestia, "Advance before me and receive your final judgement."

Moon-Shadow stepped forward with Fluttershy staying by her side.

"Fluttershy?" asked the Princess.

"I swore I would suffer whatever punishment you give to Moon-Shadow, and I meant it," said the pale Pegasus with quiet strength as she stood by Moon-Shadow. The audience passed around quiet gasps like a wave among themselves.

"Very well," she said, "I hereby sentence the Nightmare Queen, who shall be henceforth known as Moon-Shadow, to..."

She had to pause as the noise of the audience suddenly increased. Fluttershy stood shoulder to shoulder with Moon-Shadow to await her fate.

"I hereby sentence the Nightmare Queen, who shall be henceforth known as Moon-Shadow, to..."

Another burst of noise came from the audience. Some were heard to say things like "Mercy! Show mercy with justice!"

"SILENCE!" screamed the Guard at the door who announced them before, "The Princess is SPEAKING!"

"I hereby sentence the Nightmare Queen, who shall be henceforth known as Moon-Shadow, to living the rest of her life with Fluttershy and assisting her in every way. Fluttershy shall be your guardian and master, and you must obey her commands in all things and matters. This is the final judgement of the Nightmare Queen."

Everyone fell silent. Luna looked at her older sister and smiled.

She looked at Fluttershy and said, "You might have a small problem sharing that punishment with Moon-Shadow, wouldn't you?"

Fluttershy reared and hugged Moon-Shadow with her forelegs, and replied, "I don't know, I think I can be pretty hard when I boss myself around."

Everyone giggled at that.

"I gladly accept my fate," said Moon-Shadow, "and I shall serve Fluttershy to the best of my ability for all the days of my life."

The audience gave a collective sigh. Luna clapped her hooves, causing a small amount of copy catting from the audience.

"Very well," announced the Princess, "Then your sentence begins immediately."

Moon-Shadow reared into Fluttershy's embrace as she returned the hug, and the two shared a passionate kiss before Celestia, Luna, and all those gathered.

"Ah the joys of youthful love," sighed Celestia.

**THE END?**


End file.
